


The Princess and the Rotten Pear

by Queen_ofSassgard



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton - Fandom, Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Married Fluff, Pre series, Tooth Rotting Fluff, baby bridgertons, just fluff, nothing plot heavy though, semi spoilers for the books, they're too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_ofSassgard/pseuds/Queen_ofSassgard
Summary: When the little Bridgerton boys learn about their father's pie throwing past they're none too happy. Spoilers for Violet in Bloom but nothing too plot serious.
Relationships: Edmund Bridgerton/Violet Bridgerton
Kudos: 26





	The Princess and the Rotten Pear

Edmund insisted she must have lied to the boys. Exaggerated every bit of what he'd done. She hadn't. Was it her fault Anthony hadn't questioned it? Was it her fault that Benedict followed right behind his brother just as he had in everything his entire life? 

Was it really her fault that baby Colin was doing his best to scowl right along with the big boys? Although. . . he usually failed.

Anthony had asked and she'd judged him sufficiently old enough at eight-years-old to hear the truth of it. Benedict was six they weren't exactly baby babies anymore. Besides Anthony had asked what was she supposed to do lie? Most of the Ton thought they'd met just before they married, but they had met as children and she'd hated him. It had been even more infuriating when her own father had insisted he liked her. 

The horror of that rotten Bridgerton boy fancying her. That rotten boy who'd fathered three- soon to be four of her children.

Three days of little glaring faces was well worth their father's sour expression. She had to have something over his head on occasion considering he'd somehow already corrupted the child she ws still carrying. “You know Colin still likes you,” Violet pointed out with a smirk, “although that might be simply because you had food. I'm fairly certain he likes food as much as you do.”

“You're enjoying this.” Edmund groused.

“Just a bit. You had all four of them on your side worshiping the ground you walk on.”

“There's only three of them, dearest.”

Pointedly Violet looked down at the eight month belly that had formerly been her lap. “That explains why he kicks every single time he hears your voice. This child is already infatuated with you. Two of them are quite cross with you, one of them doesn't know any better, and the other one likes whoever has food the best.”

Edmund chuckled. “One of them hasn't even been born yet she can't possibly like me more.”

“He is going to be as bad as his brothers.” True from the time Anthony had been old enough to know much of anything he'd hero worshiped his father but she'd always been the fairy princess in need of rescue and protection. There'd been- and still were- endless tales of dragons they'd made sure gave Aubrey Hall a wide berth for those creatures couldn't possibly come near Lady Violet. Naturally, Anthony had taught his baby brothers the same ideal their father had passed along to him.

“You can't be the only Lady Bridgerton forever, my love.” Three boys was more than enough to secure the family name well into the next generation it was past time for a girl. 

“Anthony will be horrified if he somehow winds up with a baby sister.”

“No more than I was,”

Somehow, as much as she loved Edmund's sisters, the idea of a child turning out like the Bridgerton sisters was slightly terrifying. “That's a comforting thought.”

“They weren't the ones plotting to throw pie at a house guest.”

Violet snorted, “I never threw pie at anyone let alone a guest.”

“I was there, dearest.”

“I never threw anything at you, Father spoiled the plan.” she grinned smugly, “And you weren't our guest you were staying with the neighbors. They'd have never made me play hostess to a rotten little pear who threw flour at me for more than a few hours.”

Semantics. “You left out that part of the tale, clearly.”

“They'd never have believed it,” Violet said serenely. Some things a little boy just couldn't believe of his fairy princess mother. 

“One day someone is going to tattle on you, my lady.”

“They'll never believe you anyway. My reputation is safely intact.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is Papa Ledger going to out Violet's secret and rescue Edmund's reputation with the boys? Who knows.


End file.
